Miner Madness
Some miners have been accidently subjected to trilom poisoning, which there is no known cure. Begin this quest by talking to Chief Armstrong (/way 309 -1269) in the Mensix Mining Facility. The reward is a Mustafarian Modified Disruptor Pistol. This quest involves fighting multiple creatures that are CL70. There might also be aggressive creatures surrounding the area that are CL65+. Stage 1 - Conversation with Chief Armstrong "Not again. We lost another crew to trilom poisoning. It's not like we haven't enough to worry about, but we have our friends to deal with. What do you want?" "One of our field crews hit a patch of trilom gas while they were sampling. They didn't have the proper gear and now...never mind." "Never heard of trilom, huh? Trilom is a gas that builds in pockets below the surface. With the proper gear, it isn't any problem, but without the gear, it is deadly. First it causes massive aggression, delusions, and paranoia in anyone who breathes it. After that...well, after that, a slow painful death." "Thanks for that. Hey, listen...maybe you can help. This is going to sound terrible, but could you help us put those guys down? You know, put them out of thier misery." "It's not like that. You see, all of us know the dangers of trilom and none of us want to live like that. Once the trilom poisoning takes effect, everything we once were is dead anyways. Normally, we do it for each other but me and the boys have already had to deal with two crews recently. We just can't take another." Quest Received: Mustafar Miner Madness "All the miners have a homing beacon installed in thier uniforms in case the ever get lost or trapped. You need to travel to thier base camp and activate the tracking system there. Under the effects of trilom, a person can travel a long ways off, fighting everything the see until they finally die. Use the tracking system to find the crew and...please make it quick." Stage 2 - Travel to the Poisoned Miner's Camp Travel to the waypoint the Captain Armstrong provides (/way -2716 -2025). The camp is abandoned, so feel free to look around. You have competed: Miner Madness: Travel to the Poisoned Miners' Camp Now, find and activate the tracking computer (/way -2716 -2034) to get the coordinates of the infected miners. This computer will give you a waypoint with an exact location of the infected miners. You have completed: Miner Madness: Use the Tracking Computer Stage 3 - The infected miners When you get close to the waypoint (/way -2499 -1210), nothing is there. You have to be almost exactly on the waypoint marker and about 10 CL70 Infected Miners will spawn and start attacking. They use melee attacks and armor break. If you stand still, they will surround you. The miners are equipped with blasters and therefore it is recommended that you bring a group with you. After all the miners are dead, return to Chief Armstrong. Stage 4 - Back to Chief Armstrong "So is the deed done?" You have completed: Miner Madness: Return to Chief Armstrong Mustafarian Modified Disruptor Pistol has been placed in your inventory. "It had to be done. Trilom is not a nice thing. I have heard that you are lucid during the most painful parts of the death. Anyways, me and the boys want you to have this for taking care of our friends. Now if you will excuse us, we need to bury our friends." Notes When fighting the infected miners, a tactic you might try if you use ranged weapons is to keep moving in a large circle and target the closest miner. The miners usually will form a line and follow you a few meters behind like a tail. You can use an ability with low action/mind cost (there are 10 miners) and just keep moving while firing. They may hit you occasionally, but if you keep moving, you should not take too much damage. There may be high-CL creatures also in the area of the miners, so try not to use AoE shots to take out the miners. These shots may aggro the creatures into also attacking you. Category:Mustafar quests